Legend of ZeldaThe Elemental Dragons
by KitsuneHermit
Summary: I was one obsessed person. That is what people told me. Zelda: Orcarina of Time, my favorite game. I played and beat the game no less than ten times through. Then one day everything changed. I knew this world was real. I had proof. OC. New story.
1. Silver Eyes and Green Clothed People?

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch.1 Silver Eyes and…Green Clothed People?

I was one obsessed person. At least, that is what most people told me. I just came upon the game one day. Zelda: Orcarina of Time. I played and beat the game no less than ten times through, once I discovered how fun it was. I knew every hidden secret, every last rupee, skulltulla, and weapon. Then one day everything changed. I knew this world was real. I had proof. Or, at the very least, I had proof for myself. Let me tell you something; I've been there. Now, I can see the disbelief on your face. Perhaps to get you to believe, I should start from the beginning…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My name is Ryu Hagakure. I live in Duncansville, PA. I know what you're thinking. Probably something to the effect of, "But that name sounds Japanese! What are you doing in the states," right? Well, to be truthful, I am Japanese. My parents' jobs took them overseas to Pennsylvania. Yay for me. Sense the sarcasm? I get ripped out of my school, moved out of the country, and get to become the new foreign kid in Senior High. Do you know what that does for your high school popularity? Nothing good. Maybe if I was the pretty foreigner, but no, I'm the average, nerdy, game-loving foreigner. Not to mention that now I have to use English all the time. Shimatta. On the other hand, now I get a chance to play some American games that never went overseas. But I'm getting off topic. It all started on that Saturday…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was lovely. I was out on a date with a certain handsome blonde-haired boy. We ate ice cream, saw a movie, and I was finally going to get my first kiss! He leaned toward me, and…Sugarland's "Jesus, Take the Wheel" began to play.  
My face twisted in confusion, and the world swirled around me until I shot up in bed. I sighed, and shut off my CD Alarm Clock.  
"Just a dream…and it was finally getting good too."  
I started to get ready for school before my sleepy mind caught up with me.  
"IT'S SATURDAY! YES!!!"  
A voice shouted in annoyance from the room just down the hall.  
"RYU! IT'S 6:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET, AS SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"  
Sigh. Grouchy parents as usual. I knew better than to snap at mother. Usually she was the one getting me up on the weekends; She never let's me sleep in past 8:00 AM. This time though, mother had been out late working on her latest computer project at the University.

I decided to skip breakfast, as I wasn't hungry at the moment. Instead, I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and a green corduroy shirt. Then I brushed through my messy, short black hair. Strangely enough, my black hair had two natural steaks of pure silver in it. My parents couldn't explain why I had it; they always got nervous when I asked, and just brushed it off as a genetic fluke. Even though I thought it was strange that they got nervous every time I asked, I never pushed the issue. I rolled my silver eyes at this (yes, I said silver eyes), as my train of thought was going absolutely nowhere. I glanced at the katana on the wall of my room, a token of my training back home. For some reason, I had the strange feeling I was going to need it, and soon. I usually trust my gut feelings. One time, I had a really strong feeling that something was wrong. I told my mom about it, and she just shrugged it off as my imagination. However, an hour later, we got a call on the phone to tell us that my grandmother was in the hospital after having a heart attack. After that, I learned to trust my gut feelings, even the strangest ones. This time was no exception, as I strapped my katana to my back. I thought about what to do, and finally decided that it was about time that I dusted off the old Gamecube, and played Zelda again. After all, it had been about one month since I last played it, and I didn't want to get rusty.  
At this decision, I pulled out the Gamecube, and plugged it into the outlet. Its AV cords were still plugged into the TV, so I just turned the TV on. Then I hit the power switch on the Gamecube, and shouted with joy as the game began to appear on the screen.  
"Yeah! Zelda time! …Hey, what's going on!?"  
All power in the house turned off. There was only one light in the room and it was coming from the TV. A small green speck of light was in the center of the TV. It slowly grew larger until it covered the whole screen. Intrigued, I reached my hand out and touched the screen. A powerful gust of wind blew through my room. I was being sucked into the TV! The last thing I remember seeing was a glimpse of some small tree houses, and people in green before I passed out from the impact with the ground. That was where my unbelievable adventure began.


	2. Kokiri Forest and Saria's Warning

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 2 Kokiri Forest and Saria's Warning

I groaned as I finally woke up. I looked around, confused at my surroundings. I appeared to be in a small wooden room. It had one window, and a curtain covered the door. I was lying in a bed that seemed to be too small for me, as well as being covered by a blanket that looked as though it was made from a sack. Even though I was confused, the place seemed to be strangely familiar to me. I rubbed the back of my head, where a small bump was located.  
"Ouch…what hit me?"  
Suddenly, I remembered what happened. Being sucked into the TV, falling, and seeing green clothes and tree houses before passing out…  
"Well, that must be how I got the bump…Either this whole thing is a dream, or that portal must have somehow sent me to Kokiri Forest."  
I heard the curtain rustle and footsteps as a person walked in. He spoke.  
"You startled us when you fell out of the sky like that," He pulled out a flask of solid red liquid. It looked like solidified oil, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."  
I glanced over at the person and accepted the red potion. I drank all of it in one gulp, grimacing at its bitter taste.

"Bitter medicine is better medicine…," I muttered.  
I turned and sat on the side of the bed, so I could get a better look at the person who had given me the potion. My eyes widened when I realized it was _the adult Link_ who was standing before me. It appeared I really _was_ in Kokiri Forest. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as I tried to find the words to speak to him. Finally, I overcame my speechlessness.

"_Link_?"  
He looked at me strangely and asked me a question.  
"Yes…but who are you, and how do you know me?"  
"I….I…you're not going to believe this, but I'm from another dimension. The story of the Hero of Time is a well-known and very famous story where I come from, Fairy Boy. I was just trying to play a game, when all of a sudden a green light appeared and sucked me into this place. My name is Ryu Hagakure."  
He looked offended, and I thought he was thinking that I was lying. To my surprise, it was just the opposite.  
"Please don't call me fairy boy. Just call me Link. …As for your story, Ryu, I think I'll just have to believe it, because it isn't everyday a person falls out of a green light in the sky."  
I laughed.  
"Very true! …I'm not sure how I can get home. I don't think anyone knows anything about portals. Except maybe Rauru, but even then, he probably only knows about portals between this realm, the sage realm, and the sacred realm in which Ganondorf is being held."  
"I can't hurt to ask him. Maybe I'll take you to him once it becomes light outside."  
He said this as he gestured to the darkness outside the window.  
I furrowed my eyebrows as a thought suddenly occurred to me.  
"Link…am I speaking in Hylian right now?"  
Link rose an eyebrow.  
"Yes, you are. Why do you ask?"  
I looked very confused.  
"Because Hylian isn't my native language. English is. So, why am I speaking in Hylian so fluently, when I shouldn't even know the language?"  
Link furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Perhaps it has something to do with the green portal you fell through. That would be my guess, although I think to know for sure, we would have to ask Rauru and the rest of the sages."  
Suddenly, a melodious voice rang out.  
"Link! Link, can you hear me?"  
Link pulled out the Orcarina of Time, and spoke to it.  
"Yes, Saria. I can hear you. What is it?"  
I blinked as I heard the name Saria. Could the sage still be stuck in realm in the back of the temple of time? Why else would she contact him like this?  
"Link, the sages have been called to a meeting. They want you there to hear it too. Apparently there has been a disturbance in the magical flow of Hyrule, and there are signs that evil may be approaching again."  
"Another possible mission for the Hero of time," He sighed. "Don't I ever get a break? …wait, could a magical disturbance be caused by a portal from another dimension dropping a person into this dimension?"  
"It is possible, but Rauru says it would not cause such a large and overly evil presence such as this. Why would you ask such a thing as that?"  
I broke into the conversation.  
"He asks because that is what happened to me. I was transported to this world through a bright green portal, and though I never new how to speak Hylian before this, I am now speaking it fluently."  
Saria spoke sounding concerned.  
"This is an interesting turn of events. Rauru says that he would like you to attend the sage meeting with Link."  
"Alright Saria. Ryu and I will come to the temple right away."  
"I will see you soon, Link."


	3. Whipping into the Forest

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 3 Whipping into the woods

_Swish…CRACK!_

_Huff…Huff…CRACK!  
_A girl with platinum blonde hair wiped sweat of her face as her whip knocked over the last target. Her red eyes slowly faded into a soft brown color. She switched her whip to her left hand, so she could check her watch.  
"8:35…I guess I should quit for the night. I do have school tomorrow."  
She coiled the whip and attached it to her belt, on her right hip. She brushed the dust and shards of wood off of her black training gi and hakama. Her mother always complained about her being so tomboyish. No need to give her more to complain about by going into the house with filthy clothes. She bent down to collect a broom off of the floor; She needed to sweep up the dojo since she had destroyed so many targets. As she bent forward, a string of brown hair fell from behind her ear. She spoke as she brushed it back into place.  
"Ugh. Why does my hair have to be so different? Platinum Blonde hair in the midst of all those dark-haired Japanese kids…and to top it all off, instead of being all one color, it just has to have that one weird streak of brown in it!" She sighed. "The only one who was ever like me was Ryu…but her parents just _had_ to take that job in America! I wonder how she's doing…"  
She finished cleaning the dojo and walked the short distance to her room. She glanced out the window, glaring at the awful neon lights scattered through Tokyo. She was glad that her house was connected to a dojo, so she could train whenever she wanted, but in the middle of the city, it just made her even more of an oddball. Her mother called out from down the hall.  
"EMIKO HAZANE! GET READY FOR BED; YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW!"  
"YES MOTHER!" Emiko grinned as her eyes changed to electric blue, and she whispered something else. "…but you did say to 'get ready for bed,' not _go_ to bed. That means I can play Zelda before I go to sleep!"

Emiko saw that her Gamecube was still plugged in from the last time she used it. She grinned and picked up the controller while pressing the power switch to the Gamecube. Her grin widened even further as the title screen began to pop up for Orcarina of Time, her and Ryu's favorite game. Her grin faded to confusion as all power went out in the house.  
"…Huh? What happened?"  
Emiko's now brown eyes stared as a bright green dot appeared on the screen. It slowly grew larger until it encompassed the entire screen. She dropped the controller and reached out to touch the screen. As soon as her hesitant fingers touched the green, a large gust of wind blew through the room. She screamed as she was sucked into the TV.  
She felt like she was falling. Falling where she did not know. Suddenly her feet touched the ground. Looking around, it appeared as though Emiko had landed in some sort of temple.  
"This looks strangely familiar…"  
A deep voice called out to her, seemingly echoing through the temple.  
"It should…this is _your_ temple. Well, that is not entirely true. You share it with the forest sage, Saria."  
"SARIA! …but that would mean I'm in the forest temple…"  
"Yes. You are the Dragon of Earth. Evil is approaching, and your time to help the Hero is near. I must seal you until the Hero and his current accomplice come for you. Otherwise the Evil might reach you before they do."  
"Help the Hero…You mean Link? If it's to help him then I'll do whatever it takes to save Hyrule!"  
"Then close your eyes. I will seal you deep in the temple, where only he will be able to reach you."  
"Will this…hurt?"  
"No. It will be like going to sleep after a long day. When the Hero comes, you will be awakened."  
"Alright then."  
Emiko closed her eyes, and a bright green light encased her as she was taken to the deepest depths of the temple.  
"So begins another chapter of Hyrule's vast history. …I only hope you are ready for this one, Hero."


	4. A Meeting of SagesReveal the Dragon

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch.4 A Meeting of SagesReveal the Dragon

_flashback: chapter 2_  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Link, the sages have been called to a meeting. They want you there to hear it too. Apparently there has been a disturbance in the magical flow of Hyrule, and there are signs that evil may be approaching again."_

"_Another possible mission for the Hero of time," He sighed. "Don't I ever get a break? …wait, could a magical disturbance be caused by a portal from another dimension dropping a person into this dimension?"_

"_It is possible, but Rauru says it would not cause such a large and overly evil presence such as this. Why would you ask such a thing as that?"_

_I broke into the conversation._

"_He asks because that is what happened to me. I was transported to this world through a bright green portal, and though I never new how to speak Hylian before this, I am now speaking it fluently."_

_Saria spoke sounding concerned._  
"_This is an interesting turn of events. Rauru says that he would like you to attend the sage meeting with Link._"  
_"Alright Saria. Ryu and I will come to the Temple right away."  
"I will see you soon Link."  
_  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_End flashback_

"So Link…Time to go to the Chamber of Sages?"  
"Yeah. We can-"  
"Teleport using your ocarina. I know. I watched your entire quest. I told you, you may not be known for saving the world here, but you are famous where I come from."  
"Oh. Well…I guess we can get going now."

"Wait! Where's my katana?"  
"Katana? ...Oh! You must mean that sword you appeared with. The stuff on the table by the window is yours."  
Ryu walked over to the table, and picked up a black sheath containing a reverse- blade sword, strapping it to her back. She also saw a small black bag on the table. It seemed she could almost feel the magic radiating off of it.  
"Uh…Link…are you sure that this is mine?"  
"It was on you when you fell…"  
"I see…"  
She took the bag from the table and curiously peeked inside. Ryu gasped and began to tell what she found as she rummaged through the bag.  
"…A black shield with a silver dragon on it, a black tunic-again with the silver dragon on it, 20 black things that look like dark deku sticks, 20 black…deku nuts, a black and silver ocarina, 40 bombchu, 40 bombs, a black bow engraved with a silver dragon, 60 arrows, 5 bottles filled with potion, 9 magic beans with a note on one of them; the note says "give beans to Emiko."  
Ryu's face twisted in confusion at the note.  
"Emiko is my best friend…why do I have a note saying to give magic beans to her? Actually, why do I have _any_ of this stuff?"  
"Maybe you've been here before? Besides, I wouldn't complain about gaining a bunch of weapons if there really is some sort of darkness approaching…"  
"True about the weapons, but I don't remember being here before. Hm…I wonder if my ocarina would work with those teleporting songs…"  
Ryu whipped out her ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. There was a bright flash of light and she appeared in the Temple of Time, wearing her black tunic, shield, bag, and sword. As she inspected her change in clothing, she had only one thing to say…  
"COOL! IT WORKED!"  
She jumped back as Link appeared right where she had been standing previously. Link looked at her and shivered.  
"Dressed like that, you look like a female Dark Link…"  
Ryu's eye twitched.  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. In fact I'm going to pretend you complimented me." Ryu gritted her teeth. "Thanks, Link."  
Link's eyes widened, and he laughed nervously.  
"Ah…you're welcome, Ryu."  
They both walked into the chamber in the back of the Temple of Time, and were transported into the Chamber of the Sages. Link walked forward toward the center while, strangely enough, Ryu seemed to automatically walk towards Impa. Impa caught sight of Ryu and gasped.  
"RYU! Where have you been!? You've been missing for nearly 16 years…and you don't look like you've aged a single day!"  
"I have..? Wait! Never mind that! I _am_ only 16! I've never even _been_ to Hyrule before!"  
All of the sages except Impa "Yes you have! You're the Dragon of Darkness, companion of the Shadow Sage Impa!"  
"What? Dragon…of Darkness? You must be kidding , right?"  
Rauru "No, we are not. It seems you may have lost your memory. Think back…can you not remember anything?"  
Ryu closed her eyes and tried to remember something.  
"I see flashes of memories…a meeting over the prophecy of the Hero of Time…a fight against someone, though I can't see the face…and…"  
Ryu grinned.  
Link "What? Why are you grinning?"  
"…And catching Link when he fell over a cliff in one of the temples. I put him back by the door in that room."  
"So that's why I always woke up there after I fell! It was you!"  
A few of the sages were chuckling.  
"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"Yes it is. If it weren't for my help, the great Hero of Time would have been stuck at the bottom of a cliff, half dead and unable to continue on his quest. What would you have done without me? Oh, right. Rot at the bottom of an extremely deep chasm."  
Link was gaping with an open mouth, unable to form the words for a comeback.  
"Oh, come on Link. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies in it!"  
Link's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Ryu.  
Rauru "I believe we've gotten just a bit off track…Ryu, it is my belief that your memories will slowly return to you as long as you stay in Hyrule. Now, let us get to the task for which we called this meeting. An evil is approaching Hyrule. It is unknown what this evil is, although we must not rule out the possibility of Ganondorf having escaped his seal. Link…it seems you will have to go through all of the temples and release the dragons, as you once did for the sages. This time, you must be careful in the temples, as we're not sure what monsters will be inside them. You can do the temples in any order you wish to, since you already have the equipment necessary for each temple. Ryu, I want you to accompany Link, as it seems you know your way through each of the temples just as well as Link does. The next meeting will be when you have released all of the dragons…be careful. And Link…"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't fall down any cliffs."  
The other sages chuckled, and Link ran out of the temple frustrated at all of them.  
"Ah! Link! Wait for me!!!"  
Ryu ran out of the temple and caught up with Link. Link didn't slow down.  
"Link…come on. It was just a joke…you can't go through all of the temples angry! You might make an even bigger mistake than falling down a cliff!"  
Link sighed and stopped walking.  
"You're right. Thanks Ryu."  
"Uh…no problem. So where to first?"  
"The Temple of Shadows."  
"Yes, me and Impa's temple! …but why there first, especially if I'm the dragon of that temple?"

"It's because I have a theory of my own. If you're not the one locked up in the temple, then maybe _your memories_ are what is locked up in the temple."  
"Hey! You might be right."  
"Well…"  
"Yes?"  
"It's that and…frankly, I think that place is just plain creepy. I want to get that place over with as fast as possible!"  
Ryu stared at Link. Then she started to laugh at him.  
"Creepy? You think that place is creepy? I may not have all of my memories, but I do have yours. Shouldn't you think the Zora's Domain is more creepy than that? I mean Ruto lives there, and she is still ranting on about becoming your wife!"  
Link shuddered.  
"I take what I said back. You're right! Zora's Domain is so much creepier!"  
Ryu laughed, and then played the Nocturne of Shadows on her ocarina.


	5. Shadow TempleMemories Returned

Author's Note: I would like all readers to please excuse any mistakes I may have made in writing the procession of the Shadow Temple. I am writing this by memory, and it has been a few months since I have been in the Shadow Temple in the game. I will do my best to write the chapter accurately, but if you note any mistakes, please let me know of them in a review.

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 5 Shadow TempleMemories Returned

_flashback: chapter 4  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Link…come on. It was just a joke…you can't go through all of the temples angry! You might make an even bigger mistake than falling down a cliff!"  
Link sighed and stopped walking.  
"You're right. Thanks Ryu."  
"Uh…no problem. So where to first?"  
"The Temple of Shadows."  
"Yes, me and Impa's temple! …but why there first, especially if I'm the dragon of that temple?"

"_It's because I have a theory of my own. If you're not the one locked up in the "temple, then maybe your memories are what is locked up in the temple."  
"Hey! You might be right."  
"Well…"  
"Yes?"  
"It's that and…frankly, I think that place is just plain creepy. I want to get that place over with as fast as possible!"  
Ryu stared at Link. Then she started to laugh at him.  
"Creepy? You think that place is creepy? I may not have all of my memories, but I do have yours. Shouldn't you think the Zora's Domain is more creepy than that? I mean Ruto lives there, and she is still ranting on about becoming your wife!"  
Link shuddered.  
"I take what I said back. You're right! Zora's Domain is so much creepier!"  
Ryu laughed, and then played the Nocturne of Shadows on her ocarina._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_End Flashback  
_  
Ryu appeared in front of the entrance to the Shadow Temple in a flash of purple light. She moved off of the triforce platform, just as Link appeared in that same spot.  
"Let's get this over with… You go in first, Ryu."  
"Okay. Just follow me through."  
They entered the first room. It contained a bunch of unlit torches, and a blocked door.  
"I've got this one covered, Link."  
Ryu walked to the center of the room, and slammed her palms on the floor. As she stood, all the torches were lit with black fire. The blocked door also opened.  
"Wow! How'd you do that!? It was almost like Din's Fire, except I didn't even _see_ the fire until it lit in the torches!"  
"I…"  
Link seemed eager to hear what she was going to say.  
"I really don't know _how_ I did it."  
Link fell over in shock.  
"WHAT!?"  
"I don't know how I did it. When I saw the unlit torches, I just seemed to know that I should do that, without me really knowing _how_ I knew it."  
"Oh. Well, maybe it was a piece of your memory. It _is_ black fire; Kind of fits with the Dragon of Darkness theme."  
"True. Well, enough contemplating my abilities. Let's continue on through the temple."  
The two walked through the door and into the next room. In the next room, there was a statue of a bird. There were also four pillars. To Ryu's eyes, one of them had a skull on top.  
"Oh, I remember this Ryu. I have to get out the lens of truth to see where to spin the statue."  
"There is no need to get it out."  
"Why? We can't see the skull without the Lens of Truth…"  
"What do you mean? I can see it just fine. It is on the pillar nearest to us, on the left."  
Link looked at her wide-eyed, realizing her silver eyes had changed to a red color.  
"How can you see it? And what's with your eyes? They're red now, like a shiekah!"  
Ryu shrugged.  
"I don't know why I can see it. I assume that it is one of my dragon abilities to see through illusions…and that my eyes turn red when there is an illusion I'm seeing through."  
"Okay…I guess I'll trust you on this one. Go ahead and move the statue, while I get on my hover boots."  
Ryu walked toward the statue, and then turned it until it faced the pillar with the skull on top of it. The bars lifted from the door across the small chasm behind her. Ryu turned and stopped at the edge of the chasm. She tilted her head while looking at the gap, and suddenly a pair of black dragon wings appeared on her back. Ryu flew across the gap, landed in front of the door, and looked back at the gaping Link who now had his hover boots on.  
"You can _fly_!?"  
"I guess I can."  
"Should have expected that from a dragon. Got any more surprises up your sleeve?"  
"Probably. But I won't know them until you do. At least, I won't know until I get all of my memories back. Let's move on."  
Link shook his head, and hovered across the gap. Then the two continued through the door. Both of them walked down a slope. When they reached a new room, Ryu threw a bomb at the center stone door, and walked forward to a locked door. Link glared at the door.  
"Darn. Looks like the door is locked again. We'll have to go get the key."  
Link started to walk away.  
"Wait Link!"  
"What Ryu? Don't tell me you have a trick for this too? Perhaps make the key appear out of thin air? Girl, where were you when I had to go key searching in those temples back then?"  
"I was following you, and saving you from death by cliff! I wasn't allowed to help you anymore than that, after all you were, and still are, the Hero of Time…"  
"Sorry Ryu. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please show me what you can do about the door."  
"…Okay."  
Ryu tapped her finger on the lock, and it clinked as it fell to the floor. The door was now open.  
"Wow. It's going be a lot easier with you around. I mean, we could just walk into the water temple, go through one room, and have you tap the boss lock open."  
"Well, I'm not sure that that will work…I mean, the boss locks were powered by Ganon…so it would be my power against his to open the boss lock. That is, if it is Ganon this time."  
"Darn. We'll have to get the boss key just to be safe then. I suppose we should just be grateful that you could open the regular locks this way anyhow. Otherwise we'd have to collect about five small keys."  
Ryu smiled at that, and they walked through the door. They walked down a slope, killing a few skulltulla every now and then, until they dropped down off a ledge into the bottom third floor. They began to walk past the guillotines that dropped from the ceiling, and were doing just fine getting past them until Ryu's wing got caught under the last blade.  
"Eeep!"  
"Ryu are you o-"  
Link stopped speaking from his surprise as he saw the blade crack in half and fall to the ground behind Ryu.  
"Heheh…Guess my dragon scales are really tough…"  
Link blinked as Ryu walked in front of him and continued onto the large room just in front of them.  
"Are you coming or not?"  
Link shook his head in disbelief, and then followed Ryu. Both of them crossed the gaps and avoided the guillotines in their own way until they reached the final platform on the other side. A Stalfos blocked their way forward. The strange thing is that Ryu was just about to draw her sword and take it out, but as she approached it, the skeleton bowed and moved aside.  
"…Ryu, why did that monster just bow to you?"  
"I have absolutely no clue why…Let's just consider that as one of the things we shouldn't question, and just count ourselves lucky that we can move forward easier."  
"Right…"  
After the strange encounter with the Stalfos, both of them jumped onto a moving platform and rode it to the top. Then they walked off of the platform and onto a floor with spinning razors. Ryu led Link to the right , and they followed the edge until they crossed over a narrow ledge to reach a guillotine. Ryu's eyes turned red, and she flew past the guillotine to reach an invisible block. She stood on the middle of the hidden platform, so that Link could see where to go without using the Lens of Truth. Link hovered under the guillotine, and onto the invisible block. Ryu and Link both jumped from there onto a moving block on a chain. The block moved left, and they jumped onto a small platform with a ledge above them that had a locked door on it. Ryu flew up to the locked door, and caused the door to unlock, while Link used the hookshot to reach the door that Ryu opened.  
"I don't know if I mentioned this before but…I just LOVE the way you can unlock doors like that!"  
Ryu laughed.  
"Enough sucking up, Link. Let's just get this temple over with, so I can get my memories back."  
Link gave her a sheepish look before following her through the door. Past the door was a hallway with blowing fans.   
"Blowing fans…I think we're on the bottom fourth floor now."  
Link was silent as they continued through the room. They walked down the hallway when the fans weren't blowing and reached a pit. Ryu flew across the pit, and Link used his hookshot on a wooden beam to get to the other side. Both of them dropped down the next pit and landed on a platform. They carefully crossed this platform until they reached a door. Instead of entering the door, Ryu's eyes turned red, and she flew through a fake wall to her left. Link turned towards the fake wall, and let the fan blow him through it. Ryu undid another lock, and they walked through the door.  
Ryu saw a ship and flew up onto it. Link pushed a block underneath a broken ladder, and then climbed onto the block and up the ladder. After that, Link walked towards the ship and jumped onto it. Ryu pulled out her ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby while standing on a Triforce symbol. Two Stalfos appeared, and the ship began to move. As before, the Stalfos simply bowed to Ryu and stayed out of their way. Link gave Ryu another questioning look, but Ryu simply shrugged. When they reached the end of the ghostly canal, the ship began to sink. Both of them jumped off of the ship and onto a ledge to their left. They walked down the ledge and entered a door at the end of it. Ryu's eyes turned red again, as she saw the invisible walls.  
"Link, stay close to me. I'll lead us through this room."  
Link nodded and followed Ryu as she began to walk away from the door. She turned left, then walked forward and went to the right. She walked forward for a while, took a right, and entered the door with Link following behind her.  
They both could see the boss key chest ahead, behind some wooden spikes. Ryu cracked her knuckles, muttered something about Ganon being a pyromaniac, and then slapped the floor with both hands, causing black fire to erupt and destroy the wooden spikes.  
"How about you get it, Link?"  
Link shrugged and said, "Okay."  
Link walked past the charred remains of the spikes, and claimed the Big Key from the dramatically glowing chest. Now in possession of the only key they thought they needed, the two backtracked into the invisible-walled room.  
"You leading again, Ryu?"  
"Yes, that way you won't have to use up your magic power on that Lens of Truth."  
Ryu walked forward, and took the first left, with Link just behind her. She walked forward and took another left, going forward toward the wall. Then she turned right and went forward until they reached the door. Both Link and Ryu went through the door.  
Ryu walked across the narrow pathway, and then turned to face a locked doorway that was across a wide gap. She pulled out her carved dragon bow, and shot an arrow at a bomb flower. The bomb flower exploded, and a statue fell down to create a bridge across the gap. Both Ryu and Link crossed this makeshift bridge, and went to the locked door. Ryu tapped the lock and made it clank to the floor like the other locks before it. They went through that door.  
Ryu's eyes turned red, signaling another illusion ahead. She sighed.  
"Link, follow me across these gaps. I can lead you to the invisible platforms."  
Ryu flew to the first platform, making sure that Link had followed with his hover boots before turning to the left and flying to another platform. As link followed, Ryu flew to another platform on the right. Ryu and Link did this same process for another right and left, before going forward to the door with the boss lock on it.  
"Before I use the key, why don't you try to tap it open, like you did with the other locked doors?"  
"I can't guarantee that it will work, but I'll try, Link."  
Ryu attempted to open this locked door like the other ones, but she was knocked off of her feet by a very powerful dark force.  
"..Ouch…"  
Ryu stood back up and rubbed her back where she had fallen onto a rock. Link winced, thinking that it must have hurt her to try that.  
"Okay, no more tapping boss locks for you, Ryu. We'll just have to deal with getting the key all the time."  
"Yeah… Well, let's go get Bongo Bongo. That was its name last time, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, that was it."  
"Ick. I hope we don't run out of arrows, or we'll have to pick up the ones that fall out of Bongo Bongo's huge nose!"  
Link laughed and used the boss key to unlock the door. They walked into the next room. It was a large room filled with pots, and it had a circular hole in the middle of it.  
"Do you need any fairies, Ryu?"  
"No. I'm good. I have five bottles of potion that fully restore both your health and magic."  
Link whistled.  
"Wow. That's some pretty expensive stuff you got there. I'm going to get some fairies though, because my bottles are all empty."  
Link broke four pots, and captured four fairies. Then Link looked at Ryu and they both nodded. Ryu and Link jumped down the hole and landed on a large Bongo. As Bongo Bongo appeared, Ryu shouted at Link.  
"Link! You paralyze his hands with arrows! I'll take care of the head!"  
Link nodded, and Ryu turned her red eyes towards Bongo Bongo as she ran at its head. Link paralyzed both the hands with some quick sharp shooting, and Ryu dove at Bongo Bongo's Eye, slashing faster than Links eyes could follow. Ryu managed to get in twelve hits to Bongo Bongo before his head moved back up, and the hands began to hover again. Ryu jumped back a few feet as a hand came slamming into where she had just been standing. She managed to stay standing even when the vibrations of the bongo floor caused Link to fall. While Link was on the floor, he shot down the hands quite quickly. Ryu jumped forward and slashed repeatedly at Bongo Bongo's eye until finally Bongo Bongo let out a scream as it was destroyed. A Blue light appeared, although right next to it was a black light.  
"Link, step into the blue portal. I have a feeling the black one will take me to where I can get my memories back. If I don't come back within three hours to the Temple of Time, it was a trap and you need to continue on to release the dragons without me, okay?"  
Link looked hesitant, but nodded his head and left in the blue portal. The blue portal disappeared as Link left in it, and Ryu stepped into the black portal. The instant she stepped into the black portal, she clutched her head and closed her eyes as a stream of memories burst free within her head, kind of like water bursting free of a dam. She opened her eyes as the black portal dropped her off somewhere. She gasped as she realized where she was.  
She was in Hyrule Castle. No. She was in _Ganondorf's_ castle. It was back to the dreadfully evil way it had been before the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf and restored the land of Hyrule to its original state. She heard someone behind her, and turned to see…a _smiling_ Ganondorf?  
"Ganondorf?"

AN: Next is Chapter 6: A Meeting With GanonDecision That Will Change Hyrule! Will Ganondorf hurt Ryu? Why is he smiling? What is the decision that will change Hyrule? All these question and more will be answered in Chapter 6!


	6. A Meeting With GanonRyu'sDecision

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short compared to others. It is getting late, and I wanted to get this idea in before I lost it. XD

'…' means thoughts  
"…" means speech

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 6 A Meeting With GanonDecision That Will Change Hyrule!

_Flashback: chapter 5  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Link, step into the blue portal. I have a feeling the black one will take me to where I can get my memories back. If I don't come back within three hours to the Temple of Time, it was a trap and you need to continue on to release the dragons without me, okay?"  
Link looked hesitant, but nodded his head and left in the blue portal. The blue portal disappeared as Link left in it, and Ryu stepped into the black portal. The instant she stepped into the black portal, she clutched her head and closed her eyes as a stream of memories burst free within her head, kind of like water bursting free of a dam. She opened her eyes as the black portal dropped her off somewhere. She gasped as she realized where she was.  
She was in Hyrule Castle. No. She was in Ganondorf's castle. It was back to the dreadfully evil way it had been before the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf and restored the land of Hyrule to its original state. She heard someone behind her, and turned to see…a smiling Ganondorf?  
"Ganondorf?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
End flashback

"Please, Ryu. Call me Ganon."  
Ryu decided to get straight to the point.  
"Ganon-"  
Ryu noticed with disgust that Ganon's smile widened when she called him that.  
"-Why have you brought me here?"  
Ganon seemed to look adoringly at Ryu, if such a thing were possible for him.  
"Let me answer your question with a question of my own… When one thinks of darkness, one usually thinks of evil, do they not?"  
'Ah. So he thinks that I am evil, does he?' she thought. 'This could turn out to my advantage if I twist my words correctly…'  
"Yes. And your point is?"  
"Ah, but you have answered your own question. You are the Dragon of Darkness, which must also mean that you are the Evil Dragon."  
Ryu let a small smile play across her face. Ganon kneeled before Ryu.  
"I would like you, Evil Dragon, to become my wife and rule over Hyrule with me!"  
'Bingo. Here is my chance. I'm sorry to have to leave Link to release the dragons on his own, but getting this advantageous position is more important than that.'  
"An interesting proposal. I accept."  
Ryu forced a smile to come to her face. Ganon did not seem to notice the forcedness of the smile, because he seemed absolutely delighted at her acceptance of his proposal for her to marry him. He stood.  
"Excellent! We will marry within the month! May I see you hand?"  
Ryu held out her hand to him. Ganon slipped a silver ring shaped like a dragon onto her ring finger. It had what looked like a ruby on it, but when she inspected it closer, she noticed that it was actually a chip off of the goron's spiritual stone.  
"It's beautiful!"  
"I'm glad you like it, Ryu."  
Ganon kissed her, and Ryu had to force herself to respond to the kiss instead of gagging.  
'Guess this is why my friends call me the Iron Dragon. I have a will with the force of iron. Ick! I can't believe I'm kissing Ganon! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO MARRY THIS BASTARD!'  
Ganon pulled away from the kiss, grinning like an idiot(which in Ryu's opinion, he was).  
"I shall show you to your room, dear."  
"Thank You."  
Ganon took Ryu's hand and guided her down the hallway. He stopped by a room that Ryu noticed was not too far from the throne room. He opened the door, and let go of her hand.  
"After you, Ryu."  
Ryu walked into the room and gasped. She truly was impressed with what she saw. The huge four-poster bed was made out of silver, the blankets and pillowcases black silk, and the pillows rather fluffy. Most of the room was decorated with realistic scenes of a black dragon flying around and destroying things, while the walls that were not decorated with that had real looking paintings of Ganon and Ryu either in some sort of romantic pose, holding hands, or kissing each other. The doors were made out of silver, and there was a large mirror on the black dresser that had a silver dragon figure wrapped around it. She walked over to one of the closed silver doors, and opened it to find a wardrobe filled with all sorts of beautiful silken dresses, robes, and training clothing. The other door she found to open to another room decorated in the traditional royal gerudo style, with plenty of luxurious reds, blacks, and purples blended into the room in such a way that it would not look gaudy. She closed the door, automatically knowing and dreading the confirmation that that was Ganon's room. At least she didn't have to share a room with him yet.  
"That door leads to my room. You can come into it any time you feel like it."  
"Likewise for you, Ganon dear."  
Ganon smiled.  
"I can't wait until the wedding night. It's only a month away, but alas, I feel as if it is years away."  
Ryu grinned.  
"Ganon, that night will be here faster than you think. Perhaps if we have fun with each other, time will go even faster. As the saying goes 'Time flies when you are having fun!'"  
"You are right, Ryu. Well, it is getting late. Let us have a good night's sleep, so that we can enjoy tomorrow to its fullest."  
"Good night, dear."  
Ganon crossed the room, and went into his own room, closing the door behind him.  
Ryu groaned in her thoughts. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

AN: Coming soon: Chapter 7 Missing Dragon and Emiko Awakens


	7. Gerudo and Stallions

AN: This chapter is different from the one I originally thought it would be

AN: This chapter is different from the one I originally thought it would be. Instead of "Missing Dragon and Emiko Awakens" this chapter will be about the morning after Ganon's proposal to Ryu. Sorry for the change, and any inconvenience to your…uh…reader expectations? --; I'm also very sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in a lot of things (holiday rush, after holiday school work piles, pre-sweet-sixteen-birthday planning, actual sweet sixteen, and school finals….YEAH! IT'S FINALLY SUMMER!!). Chapters should be coming a lot faster than this one now!

Ryu stifled a yawn as she woke up to silken sheets, total silence, and complete darkness. At first she panicked, not knowing where she was, but one look at her ring finger sent her slamming back into reality. Her eye twitched, and once again she questioned her sanity for coming up and going along with this crazy plot to overthrow Ganon by first acting as his trusted _lover._ She felt sick at the thought, but knew she would have to hold out for quite a while before discarding her lovingly evil persona, and helping to kill the evil bastard in the final battle. Wait. _Lovingly evil _persona? …She really felt insane contradicting _herself_ like that. Did Link or Zelda ever question their movements when they journeyed to save Hyrule so many years ago? Surely they did. Most likely Zelda, since she had a bit of a personality crisis going on with the whole Shiek the Shiekah thing. Though, since Link had been an innocent ten year old "Kokiri" suddenly thrust into the body of a seventeen year old Hylian and forced to kill or be killed while having the fate of the entirety of Hyrule stuck upon his back…It is surprising he stayed sane himself while on his journey. Must be an adrenalin thing. Compared to Link's past problems, hers might seem trivial to some people, but come on…How would you like to cuddle up, kiss, and try, _try, _to agree with Ganon's evil whims at every turn. Not many would have the iron will or acting skills necessary to do this.

As Ryu heard Ganon stirring in the room next to hers, she figured it was time to cut off her musing and prepare for the no doubt horrible, evil, and, for her, undesirable day that she was about to share with Ganon. There it was again. Share. _With Ganon._ She frowned as she climbed out of bed and steeled herself for a very trying day.

She noticed her clothes were wrinkled, as yesterday she had flopped down into the bed without changing into nightclothes. Shrugging, she walked over to the closet door, and opened it to take a look at the enormous selection of clothing it contained. Skipping over the dresses and robes, she went straight for the training section. She browsed the rack and chose a black, red, and gold outfit that looked as though it was made in a Gerudo style. It had a very short top, large enough only to cover her chest, while leaving her stomach bare. The top consisted of two pieces; one was a dark red undershirt, and the other a black over shirt with golden designs lining both the top and bottom. The top also left her shoulders bare, revealing a black crescent moon tattoo on her right shoulder. The black pants were baggy, extending just past her knees. Thinking back to her time on Earth, it reminded Ryu of Arabian Desert clothing, like in the old Aladdin movie. The pants also had a gold colored belt to tie around and secure it. A bag had been attached to the hanger of the outfit. She opened it, and the first thing to come out was a pair of black sandals, though they were also Gerudo styled. After that came several pieces of gold jewelry. This included a golden armband, four gold neckbands, an amber necklace, and a pair of golden earrings in her preferred symbol of a simple sun and crescent moon connected into one shape. Next was a ruby jewel that was to hang around her forehead. The final thing she pulled out of the bag was a dark red cloth that looked almost like a long scarf. From her knowledge of the Gerudo, she assumed it was meant to tie up her long hair. While in the closet she shed her wrinkled clothing and put all of this outfit on.

(AN: I have drawn a picture of her in the Gerudo clothing. I will post a link to it on my profile, as soon as I get it on the Internet.)

Once she finished dressing, she walked into her room, and observed her reflection in a full body length mirror. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak. Her only thoughts were of how without any of her earth clothing on, she looked like a true Gerudo…except for the black hair. She figured since she wouldn't have the need to fight any monsters as she was Ganon's fiancé and therefore off limits, so she did not strap her katana to her back. Just as she was about to turn around and go find out what Ganon was up to, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She heard Ganon's voice.

"…You look beautiful. Truly beautiful."

She blinked as she tried to form a response to that.

"Thank you Ganon… I was wondering, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking that today we could go to Gerudo Fortress and announce our engagement." He smiled. "You even picked the perfect clothes for that, didn't you?"

Ryu laughed. "I suppose I did. Shall we get going then?"

"Yes. I have an extra stallion for you to ride…unless you prefer to fly?"

Ryu grinned. "There are only two reasons for why I would take on my dragon form. One is for destruction. The second is for emergencies. So, I would like to ride that stallion, please."

"Alright, that makes it easier anyhow. Follow me to the stallions."

AN: Yes, I know. This chapter wasn't very long, and had hardly anything in it. I just wanted to get a little bit out to satisfy the readers who have been complaining about the long wait. Don't worry, I will be writing a lot faster now that school is out. …Well, that is if my muse, Akira and his rabid plot bunnies of doom, haven't died. I haven't had any attacks by those rabid plot bunnies lately, but I'm sure they will strike again soon! eyes widen as a giant rabid pink bunny slowly creeps toward me AHHHHHHHH!! falls to the ground and wrestles with the bunny YOUCH! IT BIT ME! Akira blocks the readers view of the author Ahem. It seems the plot bunnies are back and raring to go, so I bet Ryu will be busy writing this week. That is, she will be if the plot bunnies don't put her in the hospital first… Ryu shouts in the background AKIIIIIIIRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!! MUST YOU TRAIN THESE PLOT BUNNIES TO BE SO VISCIOUS!?


	8. Sahira's godmother?

AN: The next chapter has finally arrived

AN: The next chapter has finally arrived! What? That was only an hour's wait? Well, I did tell you the chapters would be coming in faster, didn't I?

Ganon led Ryu to her stallion. It was a tall midnight black horse, with silver eyes. Ganon's own horse stood next to it. It was an even larger midnight black horse, with red eyes. Ganon pointed to the silver-eyed stallion.

"That stallion is yours to keep. It doesn't have a name yet."

Ryu stared wide-eyed at the beautiful horse.

"I…It's beautiful. Thank you Ganon. I think I'll name him…Ryoma."

"Ryoma. It is a perfect name for a perfect horse. Hurry now, so we can get to Gerudo Fortress before noon."

She nodded. Both Ryu and Ganon mounted their stallions and galloped off towards Gerudo Fortress. On the way, Ryu stiffened as she saw Link peering out of Lon Lon Ranch's gate. Ganon slowed slightly when he noticed how tense Ryu was.

"Is something wrong, Ryu?"

Ryu straightened herself into a more proud, and less suspicious riding stance.

"I am just a bit nervous, dear. Could we just get this meeting over with as soon as possible, so we can go do something more…fun?"

As soon as Ryu said this, she regretted it. Ganon grinned the most foul, evil grin that Ryu had ever seen.

"Well, my little dragon, let's push the horses into a canter, and we'll be there in no time at all! The announcement won't take very long either. I promise after this that we'll do something that I'm sure we will both love to do! Hyaah!"

Ryu now felt helpless, since she knew that whatever Ganon liked, it wouldn't be good. As she urged her horse on and began to canter out of sight, Ryu turned in her saddle and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Link.

A short while later, they reached the entrance to the Gerudo's canyon. Just as they were about to dismount their horses to climb the stairs to the fortress, a Gerudo guard stopped them.

"HALT! Who dares to attempt entrance into the Gerudo's domain?"

Ganon seemed to seethe in anger until he finally shouted at the poor, unsuspecting guard.

"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I, GANON, AM KING OF THE GERUDO! YOU DARE DENY ME ENTRANCE TO MY OWN DOMAIN!?"

Just as Ganon rose his hand to strike the guard, Ryu put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Ganon…to them, it has been seven years since you disappeared. After you were defeated, time was sent backwards to about the time you had just begun to assemble your plan to take over Hyrule. To the Gerudo, it is as if you simply disappeared right before your plan was to be implemented. Take a look at how young this girl is. By the look of her, she is only ten, maybe twelve at the most. That is much too young to remember when you were their king."

Ganon frowned as he thought over what Ryu had just said. Finally, he lowered his hand and spoke to the girl.

"Girl, take me to Nabooru."

The scared girl simply shook her head no. Ganon clenched his teeth and spoke to her again.

"…Why…not?"

The girl was so frightened, she had tears in her eyes.

"N-Nabooru died six and a half years ago. Her daughter, Sahira, took over ruling the Gerudo when she turned fifteen last year."

Ganon looked very thoughtful at that statement, while Ryu simply looked shocked. Ganon spoke up, this time with his normal rough tone, instead of an angry one.

"Then take us to Sahira, please."

The girl nodded yes this time, and directed up the stairs and into the main doors of the fortress. They walked down the hallway for quite a while until finally they took a left into the throne room, and the girl introduced them.

"Queen Sahira, I present to you Ganondorf and…?"

At this point the girl looked confused. Ryu took pity on her and spoke up.

"Ryu, the Dark Dragon."

Sahira… Well, to say the least, inwardly she was both very shocked and confused. All she could think about was the fact that the evil man her mother had told her about was back, and that her godmother was standing with him. Outwardly however, she simply raised an eyebrow and asked a question.

"Where have the both of you been for the past seven years? I have missed my godmother, and the Gerudo's have missed their king."

Ganon and Ryu both spoke at the same time. "Godmother?"

Then an instant later Ryu snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, that's right! While Nabooru was pregnant, she needed someone to look after her temple. The Dragon of Light was out on a long-term mission at the time, and Impa suggested I watch over Nabooru's temple because I was the only one available at the time. Right around the time that Sahira would have been born is when all of us dragons…disappeared. Nabooru must have made me Sahira's godmother in thanks for keeping the temple in good shape while she couldn't! …But, Sahira, how did your mother die?"

"That is not something I like to speak about," she said quite darkly.

AN: Yes, I know. A slight cliffhanger. At least I wrote some more, right? Runs into a reader-proof room to avoid any angry reviewers Any flames will be used to roast rabid plot bunnies, which may result in the discontinuation of this story! the lights go out in the reader-proof room, and readers hear a scream as several plot bunnies attack the author. Akira appears in front of the room. Ryu is currently indisposed right now. Please leave all messages in the form of reviews or emails. That is all, and thanks for your continued patronage of this story! bows


	9. Light Dragon and Chickens

Rory Devon

AN: Another chapter posted! This chapter is quite short, being only about 590 words long, however I wanted to get more out today. My muse has been quite evil in filling all the rabid pink plot bunnies with many twisted ideas… Which reminds me, where has Akira gone? …Oh, never mind, just read the story.

It was Saturday. This morning I had put on a green tank top, a pair of jean shorts that said Babe on them, and a pair of scimitars strapped into my belt. I thought to myself that training could wait, because I needed to have some fun first. Nikki, my dog, had run up to me with a Frisbee. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the chicken coop. I quickly ran to the coop, and as I opened the door, I screamed. An oddly large chicken with wild red eyes was flying at me, claws outstretched, from inside the coop. I could hear my mom yelling from the yard to run away, but I was frozen in place. I braced myself as the chicken came towards me, but instead of pain, there was a bright golden flash.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where have the both of you been for the past seven years? I have missed my godmother, and the Gerudo's have missed their king."

Ganon and Ryu both spoke at the same time. "Godmother?"

Then an instant later Ryu snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, that's right! While Nabooru was pregnant, she needed someone to look after her temple. The Dragon of Light was out on a long-term mission at the time, and Impa suggested I watch over Nabooru's temple because I was the only one available at the time. Right around the time that Sahira would have been born is when all of us dragons…disappeared. Nabooru must have made me Sahira's godmother in thanks for keeping the temple in good shape while she couldn't! …But, Sahira, how did your mother die?"

"That is not something I like to speak about," she said quite darkly.

Ryu was about to reply, when suddenly a bright golden light blinded them all. While they were shielding their eyes, they heard a loud thump as someone said, "Ouch! Dang, what the heck kind of chicken was that!?"

As the golden light disappeared, all of them could see a girl. She had silky red hair down the length of her back, although it had two streaks of blonde in it. Her bright green eyes were staring at a long gash in her arm that was healing almost instantly of its own accord. Ryu stared at her, and then repeatedly blinked as though trying to clear something from her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and then when the girl was still there, she pointed a finger at her and shouted.

"Trinity! What are you doing here!?"

Trinity looked up from her arm and blinked at Ryu. At first Trinity didn't recognize her, because during Ryu's stay in Hyrule, her hair had grown longer and she was wearing a style of clothing she would never have dared to wear in America. She finally came out of her shocked state and spoke.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Ryu, and…where exactly is here?"

AN: Oooh! Another cliffy! Aren't I evil?  
Akira: Evil? No, I'm the evil one. You're just—  
If you finish that sentence, I will so retrain your plot bunnies to put ideas of killing the muse named Akira in the most painful and embarrassing ways possible into other writers!!  
Akira: O.O meep.


End file.
